Castle of Forbidden Dreams
by Random Rockstar
Summary: 'The magic of first love is the ignorance that it will never end.' This is about our favorite yamis when they were teenagers in Ancient Egypt. It's too bad that they won't remember any of it . . . [Eventual shounen-ai] *On Hold*
1. One Denied Desires

**Castle of Forbidden Dreams  
-One-  
-Denied Desires-**

****

_(a.n.- ^_^ New story by me. Yes, I know – do I never finish anything, but that's okay. Urm – I am gonna use the names that people always use, to save confusion. And also, I've heard Yami's Egyptian name and I don't like it ^_^;; Heh heh – so yeah, please read and review. Also, I do know other people have done this – so the plot idea belongs to whomever thought of it first)   
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own any of it… I own a piece of lint… does that count?_

***Warnings*: **This *will* be eventual shounen-ai. And there is a bit in this chapter… so don't say I didn't warn you. 

            Yami sat idly by the stream inside the walls of the castle. Looking wistfully at the children who were splashing around in the rivers, he wished that he could go and join them. It was extremely hot out, but it was considered improper for the to-be pharaoh to do such things.

            His eyes stopped on a certain fifteen-year-old white haired boy. Yami recognized him as the son of some unwealthy tomb robbers, who were currently slaves in the castle as a punishment. No one worth his time anyhow. He did wish sometimes that he could be like everyone else; to be able to escape the place life. 

            "Yami! Your father is searching for you!" One of the servants called, looking around for him. 

            Yami sighed and looked up at the sun, which told him that it was a little past mid-day. That could only mean that he would have to go and study with his mentor about Egyptian history, arithmetic, and other things he didn't care for. Oh how he wished that he could be a normal person, devoid of any royal blood in him. 

            He really didn't feel like going to his lessons, and he was about to miserable trudge back into the castle when he got an idea. If he could leave the castle boundaries before anyone found him, he could skip out on his lessons today. Sure he would be lectured for it, but at the time it seemed like the best possible thing to do.

            So Yami quietly snuck over to the tree at the lowest part of the gates. He then climbed the tree, jumped over the wall, and ungracefully landed in a heap on the ground.

            "Nice fall." A smart voice retorted from the side of him. 

            Yami twirled to the side to see who had made fun of him. He almost laughed at the irony of who it was. It was the kid who's parents were the tomb robbers; Yami had no clue what his name was, not did he have any interest in talking to him long enough to find out.

            "What's the matter? Palace life boring you so you decided to belittle yourself and come grace us lower beings with your presence?" The boy said, making fun of Yami.

            "Partially right," Yami replied quietly, "I was getting bored."

            "Oh, Ra forbid that the pharaoh-to-be gets bored inside the royal palace."

            Yami glared at the kid. His sarcasm was really starting to bother him.

            "Don't you have better things to do than to annoy me? Or at least OTHER things to do?" Yami demanded angrily.

            "Hm – I could ask you the same thing, along with why you're actually out of the castle walls without your parents." 

            "I… I just needed to get away from everything; I was actually hoping that I could have no one recognize me so I might be able to act like a normal person… because that's all I've ever wanted. But I guess that's not going to happen and I… have no clue why I'm telling you all of this." 

            The boy just shrugged and said, "It's all right – I'll just pretend that I don't know who you are."

            Yami sighed, he didn't think that someone could just forget something, but he might as well give it a shot, "Okay… I'm Yami."

            "Hello Yami! My name's Bakura." 

            '_So that's what his name is…' Yami thought to himself. _

            "So… where would you like to go today?" Bakura asked casually.

            Yami shrugged, "I don't know. Into the town?" 

            Bakura nodded his head and smiled. The two boys soon made their way into the heart of Cairo. They soon came into the marketplace where there were many people milling about, shopping.

            "Hungry?" Bakura asked, looking beside him at Yami.

            "Yeah, a bit. I didn't bring any money with me, however." Yami replied, now wishing that he had.

            Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Who said that you needed money?" 

            "Well, you need money to buy food." Yami stated, surprised at just how obvious it was.

            Bakura shrugged, "Okay. So I guess that means we're screwed?" 

            After a couple of paused seconds, the pair began walking through the marketplace, in search of any free samples. They got some weird stares, considering that Yami was royalty and Bakura was just a son of a couple of good-for-nothing tomb robbers. People stopped to whisper to their friends as the two walked on by. 

            Bakura then grinned as he got an idea. So the people wanted to stare, huh? Well, he might as well give them something to stare at. Therefore, he put his arm around Yami. 

            Yami's eyes widened and he hissed quietly, "What do you think you're doing?" 

            "Giving the people a show, just play along." Bakura replied just as quietly.

            Yami blushed a bit, but allowed Bakura to keep his arm around him.

            When they had gotten through the marketplace, people were staring after them. This, of course, only provoked Bakura farther. He pushed Yami up against a wall and kissed him. Yami simply stared at him, wide-eyed. Bakura then smiled and waved at all the people, and then taking Yami's hand, he ducked around a corner, laughing insanely. 

            Bakura sat down against a wall in an alleyway, still laughing. Yami was blushing and not saying anything. 

            "That was priceless!" Bakura laughed as Yami sat down next to him.

            "I think it was uncalled for." Yami replied stiffly, knowing that somehow this was going to get back to his parents.

            "Well, you just don't know how to have fun." Bakura told him, taking a bite out of an apple.

            Yami noticed this and asked, "Where did you get the apple?" 

            "Stole it." Bakura replied simply, tossing Yami one.

            Yami caught it and blinked at Bakura a few times, who was munching contentedly on his apple. Yami hadn't even seen him tale them; so maybe he did learn a thing or two from his parents. 

            _'No, I shouldn't be thinking like that. Who honestly cares if he stole a couple of apples?' Yami thought to himself, taking a bite out of his apple._

            "You really need to relax more." Bakura told Yami, noticing his pensive look.

            After a couple of minutes of silent chewing, Bakura threw his core to the side of him and bounced up. 

            "So what do you want to do now?" 

            Yami noticed that the sun was getting low, and he said sadly, "I should probably be getting home now."

            "Okay," Bakura said, his bouncy-ness disappearing for a second, "I'll walk you back." 

            "All right." 

            And so the two boys walked back to their meeting place. When they got there, Yami began to climb the wall, when he sat on a flat part of the wall. 

            "I'll have to run away from here again?" He said, smiling.

            "Ah, but you don't have to run away, considering you aren't the next pharaoh of Egypt." Bakura smiled and winked as he turned around began walking. 

            "Bye…" Yami trailed off.

            Bakura then turned around again and said, "Could you do me a favor?"

            "Sure. What is it?"

            "Tell my parents I say hey." And with that he began walking again.

            Yami had totally forgotten about that. Now he felt bad. He'd have to make some sort of plan to get Bakura's parents out. And so Yami sat on top of the wall, watching Bakura walk off into the setting sun. He then heard a couple of people coming near him on the castle side of the walls. Hopping off the wall, Yami looked around for the people, and in not seeing them, he ran into the palace.

            He knew that he was going to get reprimanded for today, but he didn't care anymore.

_(a.n. - ^_^ Yay!__ I finished. Heehee – that was incredibly fun to write, and I hope that everyone had fun reading it. Please review if you liked it, and even if you didn't. Suggestions for what should happen would be nice… if anyone has them. Thanks again for reading this!) _


	2. Two 'I Am So Dead'

**Castle of Forbidden Dreams**

**-Two-**

**-'I Am So Dead'-**

****

_(a.n. – allo to all!__ Thank you to everyone who read this (I will have notes on that in a little bit) Urm… yeah, this is the second chapter to this story, I hope that everyone likes it. If you read it, please review it… even if it is constructive criticism, or if it's just pointless flaming. Compliments are always nice too. Thanks^_^)_

**_JUMb0 P0P –_**_ Haha, even though I know you don't follow the series, thank you for reviewing. Urm, yeah… I don't know if you're gonna be reading this chapter or not – but thanks for reviewing the first one. We were this close to being this close and now we're this close! _

**_Different Perception –_**_ Will you shut up about my lack of proofreading that chapter? I was being kicked off and I wanted to get it posted. Now hush – thanks to not wanting to hear you I will be proofreading this one. Thanks for reviewing though *rolls eyes*_

**_Lady Alcnolien – _**_Urm, about that whole kissing thing. That was kind of the whole pairing I was gonna have in this story. It won't be that way in this chapter or for a while really. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope that you do keep on reading. I will have warnings on the chapters that have shounen-ai in them. Ah yes, and Yami's real name (when he was pharaoh in Ancient __Egypt__) was Bel um Fal… ^_^;; as you prolly agree – I don't like it._

**_Kurai chan – _**_Haha – I love the whole Yami/Bakura thing of this too. *Blinks* which is probably why I wrote it. Ah well, anyway, thank you for reviewing, I appreciate your support ^_^_

**_Bass Guitar God –_**_ Thanks for reviewing^_^ I appreciate all of the reviews. I hope that you read this chapter too. Let me know if you update any of your stuff. And I'm back! Now maybe you won't be as bored._

**_Disclaimer: _Lizzie owns NOTHiNG having to do with this story. Well, she owns an Anubis canopic jar, which hasn't been used – do not worry, and that kinda has to do with Ancient Egypt… heh heh – yeah, that is all she own. If you sue her, have it be about her attacking the dubbers for sucking^_^ **

**Yami Yuugi = Yami  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
Yami Malik = Marik**

            Yami looked around the palace when he walked in, and when he saw no one, he began to walk up to his room quietly. 

            "Yami – going somewhere?" He heard a somewhat-angry tone behind him.

            He whirled around, "Father… I was just, um… going to… um…"

            "Why weren't you at your lessons today?" His father cut him short from his pathetic reasoning.

            "My…lessons today?" Yami decided to play it dumb.

            "Yes. The ones that you always go to at the same time every weekday."

            "Oh… THOSE! You mean it's not a weekend? Hmm – odd, I was outside in the courtyard. No one came to get me. I'll be sure to be there tomorrow, however."

            "You should have been there today. Where were you really?" His father was obviously not buying his act.

            "I was where I said I was – in the courtyard." 

            The older man raised an eyebrow at his son.

            "I'm going to find out where you were sooner or later."

            When Yami was released from the questioning and lecturing, he went up to his room. As he went out on his room balcony, he looked up at the night sky. It was so pretty – there was nothing blocking the view of the night sky in Egypt. He was happy today; he had made a friend that actually wasn't his friend because he had to be.

            The next day, after breakfast, Yami was allowed to leave the castle building. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have anything to do besides attend the dinner that night.

            Yami knew that he was often outside, so he knew that no one would think it odd if he disappeared before dinner. Therefore, he went back to his spot at the wall and climbed over it again.

            He was disappointed when he didn't see Bakura anywhere nearby, so he decided to walk in the general direction that he had seen him walk away in the day before. As he walked, he did get a few odd stares. It's not every day that you see the pharaoh-in-training randomly walking down the street without anyone with him. 

            After a little while of looking around, Yami was about to give up when a person tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

            "Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked.

            "No one important." Yami grinned at Bakura.

            "I see. Well then, I'm off to go home. Good luck on your search." Bakura said jokingly, knowing very well that Yami had been searching for him.

            Yami just walked alongside him, "so where do you live?"

            "Not too far from here. And I don't really live with any family, just some friends." Bakura explained.

            A little while later, they came to a halt before a house on the small side.

            "Try not to be scared." Bakura warned as he opened the door, and Yami wondered why he would be scared.

            When the door was opened, Yami blinked. A boy with light blonde hair and pale lavender eyes was running around, throwing what looked like white, cut up chicken feathers, and yelling "IT'S SNOWING!"

            "Dumbass. It doesn't snow in Egypt, and what in the name of Ra possessed you to do this?" Bakura asked, clearly not as scared as Yami was.

            The person stopped running around and pouted, "You're no fun." 

            He then seemed to notice Yami.

            "Oooh – why is he here?" The boy asked, pointing at the spiky-haired teen.

            "He's here because he's a friend of mine," Bakura replied coldly, "and don't point." 

            "Hmph – you're one to correct me on manners. And I was just asking, no need to get all touchy on me." 

            Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yami, try to ignore him. His name is Marik; I apologize in advance for anything he does."

            "Hey! I don't *do* anything that would need apologizing for!" The boy, evidentially named Marik, defended himself hotly.

            "Suuure you don't," Bakura rolled his eyes, "I can name five things off the top of my head."  
            "Then go ahead and name them." Marik scoffed.

            "Well, what you were just doing is one, two is the time you started the riot in the marketplace…"

            "The other guy started it." Marik interrupted him, but Bakura kept on going.

            "Three is when you lit the house on fire; four is when you cut Isis's hair because you were 'bored' and five…"

             "You can shut up now."

            "AND FIVE was when you got drunk – actually, you've gotten drunk a lot more than once, so that's more than five." Bakura finished.

            Marik just sat down on a wooden chair and scowled at Bakura.

            Marik then turned to Yami and said, "He's lying. I do absolutely NOTHING wrong."

            "Yeah, you'll prove yourself a liar sooner or later." Bakura stated.

            After a few more minutes, Marik announced that he wanted to go outside, so they did.

            "Where should we go?" Yami asked, not really knowing anywhere besides the castle and the center of town.

            "We could always go and scare innocent civilians in the marketplace!" Marik declared happily, dancing around a bit.

            "REAL innocent." Bakura pointed out.

            "Shut up." 

            "So what should we REALLY do?"      

            "There IS nothing to do. This place is the most boring place in the whole world!"

            Yami just listened. He wasn't quite used to getting to choose something to do. He was always getting told what to do. With his life, almost anything would seem exciting.

            "OH! IDEA!" Marik exclaimed and Yami and Bakura looked over at him.

            "Since there's nothing to do," Marik continued his explanation, "we can MAKE something to do." 

            "And how do we plan to do that?" Yami inquired curiously.

            "By doing what I wanted to do in the beginning." 

            Yami and Bakura just rolled their eyes, but Marik then grabbed each of their hands and dragged them towards the marketplace.

            "Urm – random question," Yami said to get Marik and Bakura's attention, "How exactly do you go about scaring innocent people?"         

            "Well – it depends on what mood I'm in." Marik replied, completely serious.  

Yami blinked. "Well, what mood are you in today?" 

            "TODAY I'm in a 'Have Bakura steal a bunch of fruit and then we go up on one of the balconies and then throw it at people' mood." 

            Bakura glared at him, "Well maybe Bakura isn't in that mood."

            "Well then it sucks for him, doesn't it?"

            "Do you *want* to die?" 

            "Not particularly." Marik said and then hid behind Yami for protection.

            After a few minutes of Bakura chasing Marik and Yami walking alongside them, they neared the marketplace.

            "I still say we use my idea." Marik stated, trying to annoy everyone into doing what he wanted.

            "I still think that your idea sucks." Bakura replied.

            "Well then what in the name of Ra do YOU suggest we do?"

            Bakura looked thoughtful for a minute, "Hmm…. I don't really know."

            "Then *my* idea is great compared to yours!" Marik exclaimed as Bakura thwaped him. 

            "What do you think we should do?" Bakura asked Yami.

            Yami looked a bit taken aback, and then said, "I have no idea… whatever you want to do is fine."

            "Duh Bakura, you shouldn't ask the PHARAOH that. Of course he's not gonna know anything fun to do." Marik said, and Yami was a bit insulted, but he didn't say anything.

            "Marik?" Bakura asked.

            "Yeah?" 

            "Shut up."

             Marik glared at him and then walked into the marketplace. He waited until he got a shopkeeper's attention and told him something that neither Bakura nor Yami could hear. Then, when the shopkeeper went over and yelled at another shopkeeper, Marik stole a huge watermelon and ran back to his friends. 

            "What the hell did you tell him?" Bakura asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

            "That another shopkeeper was telling all of his customers that his fruit sucked. Now let's go on a balcony." Marik said as he headed to one.

            When they were up there, Bakura asked, "So who would we throw it at?" 

            Yami looked down at all of the people, none of which saw them, and noticed that his parents' carriage was coming into the marketplace. He got an evil idea then and grinned like a madman.

            "What are you grinning about?" Marik asked, poising the watermelon for launch.

            "We *could* always throw it at my father." Yami told them.

            Marik and Bakura then peered down and saw the royal carriage as well.

            "Hah hah! That's the greatest idea!" Bakura yelled.

            While they were waiting for the horse-drawn carriage to come under the balcony, one of the servants looked up and saw the three boys. He then tapped Yami's dad on the shoulder and pointed up to the balcony. Yami's eyes went wide and he tried to stop Marik from dropping the melon.

            "Don't throw it!"

            "Why not?" 

            "They know we're up here! They saw us!"

            "So?! Who cares?!" 

            "Don't do it!" 

            "Do it!"

            "No, don't!"

            "He should! Go ahead and throw it, it'll be classic!"

            "No!"

            "I'm gonna throw it!" 

            "No!"

            "Yes!"

            "Don't throw it dammit!"

            "Don't listen to him – just throw the damn thing!"

            Marik, being confused as he was, threw it just as Yami's dad was looking up at the balcony. The watermelon fell right on his face, and stayed there. The servant hurried to help him get the fruit off his head. The entire marketplace was watching in awe.

            At this point, Yami was open mouthed and wide eyed, not expecting these results, Marik was happy with himself, and Bakura was rolling on the ground, laughing insanely. 

            "I told you not to throw it!" 

            "But Bakura told me I should."

            "Since when did you listen to him?"

            "Since now…" 

            "That was so - hah hah - incredibly awesome!"

            "I am so dead." 

_(a.n. part two – Heh heh heh, I amuse myself way too easily. *Sighs* The scary part is that I can actually picture that happening. Very humorous indeed. So yes… please review – I appreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten^_^ This chapter was kinda long – I suppose that'll make up for the lack of updating.) _


	3. Three Discover Me

**Castle of Forbidden Dreams  
Three  
Discover Me**

_(a.n. – WOW! I didn't realize how long I haven't updated this in. Crap. That's a long time. I apologize to everyone. Forgive me? *Chibi eyes* Okay, well – gomen about that one. But I'm updating now, right? Heh heh . . . Yeah. I've been working on my novel. Yes, I was stupid enough to start a novel, and yes, I do realize I suck at writing. O.o and I apologize for all of the typos in the first chapter. What the hell was I ON when I wrote that? Ah well – please review!)   
_**Disclaimer: **Me no own. Me no CLAIM to own. You no sue . . . hopefully. ^_^;;  
Random Note: As I have written in this following chapter . . . _'Ou' means "king" __and "sama" means "lord or master." _

            "Yami! What in the name of all the holy gods did you think you were doing?!" Aknumkanon, Yami's father, bellowed.

          He had just recently got his hair washed, as well as his robes, and his face was clean.

          Yami just looked down and didn't say anything. He had just known that he'd get in trouble for doing something like that. He shouldn't have even suggested it.

          _'I'm such an idiot. Now I'm never going to be able to sneak away from here.' _Yami thought to himself, in deep meditation. 

          Aknumkanon, still looking extremely pissed off, shook his head when he noticed that Yami was not going to respond. "Go up to your room." 

          "Yes, sir." Yami muttered as he trudged up the many marble stairs that led to his room. 

          Sighing, he flopped down on his bed. "Now I doubt that I'll be able to see Bakura, or Marik, ever again . . . why did I have to go and screw up?"

          The next week, on a Sunday, after a celebration at the shrine in the castle, Yami was sitting in a courtyard, near the back of the palace.

          Someone with light, silvery hair and big blue eyes walked over to him. Yami noticed that she looked in her late twenties. Something about her just reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on whom.

          "Good morning Master Yami." She said softly and bowed her head.

          "H-hello." Yami said, taken aback for some strange reason.

          "I have been told by Ou-sama to watch over you. Apparently you ran away." Her eyes were twinkling slightly as she spoke.

          Now her personality REALLY made him think of someone he knew. However, he was drawing a blank at whom; he just knew that it was someone.

          "Um, yeah . . . I suppose I kind of did." 

          "Might I ask, Master, why would you want to leave such a wonderful place such as this? I'm just lucky to be allowed to serve here, of all places." 

          "It's not that great of a place; everyone seems to think it is. I just feel so – so trapped when I'm here. I like it much better outside of here – where I can be with my friends." Yami's heart swelled. It felt so good to say that he had friends who accepted him for who he was.

          "I suppose that would be a good reason to want to leave. Those two boys you were hanging out with . . ." she suddenly stopped and bit her lip. Yami urged her to go on. "Those two boys – I don't know who they were, but apparently Ou-sama has a price on their heads now. I heard this talk in the kitchen. I don't know if it's true or not." She finished sadly.

          "H-he did?!" Yami was in shock. Who would react so harshly on such a harmless prank? This was horrible! He couldn't allow his two best, well – only, friends to be captured. Who knows what horrors they would go through if kidnapped.

          "I'm sorry." She paused. "Might I ask who those two boys were?" She looked almost scared to ask the question, as if Yami would yell at her or something for asking.

          Yami, however, was too much in shock to notice her expressions. "Bakura and Marik . . ." He told her softly.

          The woman's hand fluttered up to her mouth and she gasped quietly.

          "Something wrong?" Yami asked, looking confused at her actions.

          "N-no, nothing Master Yami. Sorry." She replied very quickly. 

          Yami decided to ignore her sudden actions, as she seemed like she did not wish to press further on the topic. 

          After a while of just sitting around, and some more bouts of small talk, Yami began to feel comfortable around this woman. There was something about her that just put him at ease.

          "So, um, what should I call you?" Yami asked awkwardly. 

          "Oh, you may call me whatever you wish, Master Yami."

          "I-I, well," Yami sighed, "I meant – what is your name?"

          "My name? You want to know my name?"

          "Sure."  
          "W-well, it's Skye." 

          "Okay then." Yami said, smiling.

          "You know," Skye started, "you really will grow up to be a great pharaoh." 

          "Ah well, I'm not too sure about that, but thanks anyway."

          Yami then sighed and looked longingly over the castle walls. 

          "Anxious to get out there again?" Skye asked him as a mischievous smile played on her lips.

          "Yeah . . . sort of." 

          "I won't tell anyone." 

          Yami was confused for a second, but then got what she meant.

          "Oh no, no, no! I could never do something like that! If they ever found out that I left, you'd get all of the blame and it would be my entire fault! I couldn't do that to you!" Yami insisted.

          "It's okay. After all, you're hanging out with some interesting people. Your life must be boring with them, huh?"

          "You know them?" 

          Skye froze. "Well, no, but from the stories, they do seem like interesting characters." She said quickly – a little too quickly.

          Yami raised an eyebrow. "Mm-hmm, well, if it's okay with you. I'll do my very best not to get caught."

          "Good – now hurry up and get on with it." Skye said, urging him to leave. "And don't worry about them finding out, I'll cover for you.

          "Thank you so much!" Yami exclaimed as he went over to the part of the wall that he was going over at.

          "Oh, and Master . . ." Skye spoke softly. Just as Yami was about to clear the wall, he looked back. "I was lying before – I do know the two boys you spoke of." 

          "You do?" Yami asked, surprised. Then suddenly it hit him. That's who Skye reminded him of; physically and personality-wise. Bakura!

          "Well . . . you see . . ." She kept on pausing. "Bakura is my son . . ." 

          "I figured as such." Yami said, and Skye looked up at him oddly. 

          "You mean you aren't mad that I lied to you?"        

          "Nah, it's all right."

          "Why . . . thank you." Skye gasped, and Yami didn't think she had a whole lot to thank him for. "I meant what I said before, Master Yami, you truly will grow up to be a great leader one day."

          Yami was surprised by this once more. That was one of his biggest fears. He was always scared that all of the people in his land would hate him. Now he knew that at least one person wouldn't. This definitely was a turning point in his life. 

          "Ah, um – thanks." Yami finally replied, now sitting on the wall. "Oh, and Bakura told me to tell you that he says 'hello'." Yami stated as he disappeared over the wall.

          This time he almost landed on his feet, but still ended up in the dirt. He was getting better at it, however.

          It was a hot day out, hotter than normal, and Yami was soon becoming tiresome as he walked the way to Marik's home. 

          He did finally get there, however, and when he knocked at the door, he was surprised that he didn't get his usual cheery greeting from Marik. Instead, this one was quite . . . gloomy, actually. 

          "Ah, hey. Why so sad?" Yami asked, never have seen Marik like this before.

          "I can't find Bakura." He stated bluntly.

          "W-what do you mean?!"

          "HE'S GONE! I don't know where he went. I'm worried that they might have kidnapped him for that STUPID money that YOUR dad decided to put out for me and him just because he can't take any BRUISING to his FREAKING ego!"

          "Oh. So it's true then?"    

          "OF COURSE IT'S TRUE!"

          "No need to yell, Marik. This isn't Yami's fault." Someone from the back room spoke calmly, and Yami guessed that it was Marik's sister that he had been told about. 

          "I-I know . . . I'm sorry, Yami. I'm just frustrated, that's all. I miss Bakura . . ." 

          "Well then, we'll have to go find him!" Yami said determinedly. 

_(a.n. – Yay. I finished it. Sorry if that was a boring chapter. No humor in this one, sorry. But I am leading up to something in the plot. At least I think I am. Let me believe that I actually know what I'm doing. Heh heh – yeah, and as far as I know, that really is Yami's dad's name. Got it off a site – blame them, not me. Eh heh heh – yeah – CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND WRITE SOMETHING! Constructive criticism is okay. And I'm running out of ideas, sort of. So if you have any – please send. I'll even give you credit and everything! Heh heh – Ja ne!) _


End file.
